I love you Dear / Darn This Show Sucks
I love you Dear / Darn This Show Sucks was the eleventh episode in the George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures TV show. "I love you Dear" Plot George W. Bush was walking through Washington C. D one day when he met an extremely attractive woman named Meredith. George W. Bush started hitting on her, but she didn't like him, so George W. Bush was sad. Then he remembered that Popple, the magical bean, would grant all of his wishes, so he wished that Meredith would fall in love with him. Popple granted the wish, but, since he hated George W. Bush, he decided to grant his wish, but put a twist on it. Popple made Meredith fall in love with George W. Bush. Then he called Bowser and told him that Meredith loved George W. Bush. Popple knew that Bowser would exploit this for his own gain, and he did. Bowser asked Meredith to steal George W. Bush's underwear and promised her a buncha money. She agreed to steal the underwear. George W. Bush and Meredith went on a date at a famous restaurant. George W. Bush screwed up a buncha times (i.e. peeing in his pants, accidentally pushing Meredith out the window), but she knew that she was on a mission and ignored it. Then she went to the Black House and stole George W. Bush's underwear. George W. Bush caught her in the act and gave her a sappy speech about truly loving people, and Meredith decided that George W. Bush was right. She decided to give up Bowser's mission and marry George W. Bush. Bowser got angry because Meredith didn't keep her end of the bargain, so he ran over her with a semi. George W. Bush was sad and wished that Popple would bring Meredith back to life. Popple brought her back to life, but she came back as a bloodthirsty zombie. She almost ate George W. Bush, but the Men in the Suits stopped her. George thanks them, and the credits roll. "I love you Dear" Morals This episode taught children a lotta morals . . . *If you love someone, make sure you love them for them, not their underwear *Don't pee your pants on the first date *Don't push your love out a window *Don't order fried feces on accident *Don't bring people back from the dead, or they may turn cannibal on you "I love you Dear" Trivia *George W. Bush and Meredith ate Toads at the famous restaurant. "I love you Dear" Pictures "I love you Dear" Script Scene 1 Fade in to George W. Bush walking through Washington C.D. A squirrel can be seen eating Lario's remains. Suddenly, we see Meredith. George walks up to her. George: Oh man, you're so sexy. Meredith: Go away, you stupid idiotic person! Meredith walks away, and George frowns. Then, his eyes open wide (enough so you can see his brain) with excitement. George: (very loudly) I WISH MEREDITH WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!! Popple: Your wish is granted. (walks away chuckling) Meredith: (comes back) You're so sexy too. George: Wanna go out to date? Meredith: Sure. Scene 2 Popple dials Bowser's number. Bowser: Hello? Popple: Hi, Bowser! Bowser: Ohai Popple! Popple: George W. Bush is in love with Meredith! Bowser: Thanks! (hangs up) Muahahahahaha! Scene 3 Bowser walks up to Meredith. Bowser: I want you to steal George W. Bush's underwear. Meredith: Why? Bowser: I'll give you $100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000! Meredith: But how will I get the underwear? Bowser: Pretend you have to go to the bathroom! Meredith: OK! (goes to the date) At the fancy restaurant, George W. Bush and Meredith are sitting at a table. Mario is at another table, not far away. "Darn This Show Sucks" Plot George W. Bush was sad, because he thought that his show sucked. So, he went to Popple and wished that he never had a TV show. Popple granted the wish, and George W. Bush got to see what the world was like without his show. Life without kids watching "George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures" was great for everybody except George W. Bush. Kids actually had brain cells, women had equal rights, cancer didn't exist, CDs were easier to open, McDonald's would actually get your order right the first time, less people lived in Antarctica, and Jell-O tasted better. The world was perfect. George W. Bush hated the new world. He wanted things the way they were: a crappy, tyrant-ruled heckhole. He realized the reason for his show existing: to make the world miserable. However, since the show didn't exist anymore, Popple was no longer his slave, and George W. Bush was stuck without a show! Fortunately, George W. Bush's secretary called a buncha people, made a few deals, pulled a few strings, scratched a few backs, and ate a few bananas. Eventually, all her hard work paid off, and someone else bought the show and started to produce it again. George W. Bush went back to having a crappy job, and the world sucked again. "Darn This Show Sucks" Morals This show taught children a lotta morals . . . *Never ever watch "George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures *If children did have brain cells, they would be able to program computers "Darn This Show Sucks" Trivia *This was the only episode where George W. Bush was played by a different actor, since the real George W. Bush couldn't make it for recording. (If you look closely, you'll see that he's played by John Kerry.) *85% of all people said that they died while watching this episode. (not really) "Darn This Show Sucks" Pics Mario's Appearance As you know, Mario appears in every episode except the movie. Mario appears twice in this episode, both times in "I love you Dear". #Mario can be seen in the famous restaurant. He is the one pointing and laughing at George W. Bush when he accidentally orders fried feces. #Mario also appeared as one of the Men in the Suits who saved George W. Bush from Meredith the zombie. He also appears in "Darn This Show Sucks." #He can be seen playing with Popple after Bush wishes he never had a show. Category:Episodes